


Come With Me, Please ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Bruises, Consensual, Cut/Cuts, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e21 A'ohe Ia E Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Leaving Home, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Multi, Polygamy, Post-Episode: s10e21 A'ohe ia e Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam comes home in a panic, when he found out that his husbands were involved in an assault in their own home, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 1





	Come With Me, Please ?:

*Summary: Adam comes home in a panic, when he found out that his husbands were involved in an assault in their own home, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Officer Adam Noshimuri came rushing in with the <b><i>CSU</i></b> of the <b><i>HPD</i></b>. The Former Criminal was in shocked to see their home in such a disarray, as he went straight to his husbands. “Are you guys okay ?”, The Handsome Asian asked in concern, as he gave his lovers the once over. He almost came close to losing his husbands, & he wouldn't know what he would do, If he lost them both in one swoop. He almost came close to it, & It scared him to the core, The Handsome Asian <i><b>never</b></i> wants to feel that away ever again.

"Yeah, I got my ass handed to me, The Bastard pulled some dirty tricks, I let him know what I thought about it", The Blond said with a smirk. Commander Steve McGarrett chuckled, “I wouldn’t want to tangle with you”, He said, as he got serious, Adam agreed, as they got out the <b><i>CSU’s</i></b> way, as they cleaned up, & processed the scene. While, They were doing that, The Former Seal & Yakuza Leader tended to the shorter man’s injuries, & help clean up the breaking, & entering.

“I am so glad that the two of you are okay, I was so scared when I heard the call, I knew that I had to get to you someway, & somehow”. Adam told them, as he gave them each gentle kisses, which they returned with no hesitation. Steve filled him in on what happened, & Danny filled him in on his, & Steve’s talk. The Hunky Brunette was hit with an idea, & said this to them.

“Come with me, Please ?, It would be like a second honeymoon for us, The Others got <b><i>HQ</i></b>, & with the addition of Lincoln, We can see the world, & not rush it”, The Offer was very tempting, & Danny, & Adam didn’t even think twice about it. “Wherever you go, we go”, Adam said in an no nonsense tone, Danny agreed with that. “Til death do us part, Babe”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he helpfully pointed that out to him, Steve knew then he would be okay.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
